fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ASPC02
Blooming flowers are wilting! Appear - Cure Nature! (咲いてる花が かれはじめてる! あらわれ- キュアネーチャー！''Saiteru hana ga karehajimeteru! Araware - Kyua Nēchaa!) is the first episode of Aurora Stars Pretty Cure. In this episode, Harusaki Ayame transforms with Flore into Cure Nature for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts of with Harusaki Ayame as she helps her father and her older brother plant flowers in their front yard. Meanwhile a green fairy watches Ayame from the distance. At an art studio, we see Nijino Katsu watching talented artists painting pictures with a serious expressions on their faces. Her mascot partner, Arcus, pops his head out of her bag but was told to go back in so no one would see him. Sitting out on a bench in the local park, Katsu is told why Arcus had came to Earth and helped her transfrom into Cure Colour. Katsu tells Arcus she will help him save his queen and find the Aurora Tiara before Fuzen does. Just then, Ayame walks up to Katsu and she is forced to shove Arcus in the bag. Ayame asks Katsu if she would like a chocolate and Katsu happily accepts the chocolate bar. While Katsu is unwrapping the chocolate, Ayame asks if she was talking to a stuffed toy and Katsu stops unwrapping the chocolate bar and says she wasn't. Ayame puts her hand into Katsu's bag and takes Arcus out of the bag and laughs while Katsu blushes. Arcus then hits Katsu over the head and bites Ayame's hand and walks over to Katsu and yells at her for shoving him in the bag and hits her over the head again. Ayame freaks out and stummers out that Arcus can move and talk. Katsu gives up on lying and tells Ayame everything that happened on Christmas Day, except for when she was kissed on the cheek by Judaei. Ayame sits there with her mouth open the whole time in shock until she realises that her chocolate bar had fell out of her mouth and is lying on the ground. Ayame whines and Katsu says she'll buy her a new one. While Ayame, Katsu and Arcus buy chocolate from the shopping centre, the green fairy who is named Flore, watches them and goes over to a flower patch outside and sees some flowers wilting. She uses her magic to make them bloom again but they wilt as soon as she stops trying to make them bloom. Just as the two girls and Arcus walk out of the shops, Judaei steals Flore and creates a Kuragari. Katsu and Arcus notice and tell Ayame to hide who does as she is told. When no one is around, Katsu transforms into Cure Colour and runs at the Flower Kuragari and kicks it in the side. The Kuragari bumps into Judaei who lets go of Flore so he won't be squashed. He smiles at Cure Colour and says he'll defeat her this time, along with Flore. Cure Colour runs at him and throws a punch but is blocked by his arm and is caught in the Kuragari's vines. She struggles but it only tightens around her more. Ayame shrieks as her friend is squeezed tighter and tighter. She looks at Flore and asks for her help but Flore, being scared, starts to cry for Arcus. Ayame looks around for help but there is no one there except herself and Katsu. Ayame tells Flore to calm down and help her transform into a Pretty Cure like Katsu so she can save her. Flore calms down and transforms into Ayame's Blooming Commune and gives Ayame her Flower Cards. Ayame shouts out ''"Go! Pretty Cure Spirtual Power!" and swipes her Flower Card on the commune and transfroms into Cure Nature. As Cure Nature, Ayame uses a barrier to protect herself from the Kuragari's flower bullets and holds her hands in front of her and makes a diamond with her fingers and shouts out Blooming Attack, and thrusts her hands forward, which changes into flowers and surrounds the Kuragari. The Kuragari breaks out of it but Cure Colour took her chance and broke free. Cure Colour used her attack, Rainbow Stream to defeat the Kuragari. Judaei smiles and introduces his self to Cure Nature but is answered with a kick in the stomach. Judaei disappears before Cure Colour could use her attack. The two girls detransform and Arcus and Flore hug each other. Katsu tells Ayame how cool she was while fighting and Ayame says that being sporty really does come in handy. Katsu laughs and introduces herself to Flore who introduces herself and asks the girls where the other mascots are. Next Time Ayame: This new girl is popular, popular, popular and POPULAR! Katsu & Arcus: How many times do you have to say "popular"? Ayame: Me don't know. Anyway, Flore, onto the weather for next week! Flore: Okay! Next week it's going to be sunny with a chance of rain and idols! Arcus: Seriously? It's not a weather report! This is a preview for the next episode! From now on, leave the previews to Katsu and I! Ayame & Flore: No fair! Katsu: Next time on Aurora Stars Pretty Cure! "The chance of an idol being in the sky! Here is the third Cure!" Flore: Watch the next episode for an awesome weather report! Major Events * Flore has appeared for the first time. * Harusaki Ayame has transformed into Cure Nature for the first time. * Cure Nature has used her attack, Blooming Attack for the first time. Trivia Characters Pretty Cure * Nijino Katsu/ Cure Colour * Harusaki Ayame/ Cure Nature Mascots * Arcus * Flore Fuzen * Judaei * Kuragari Supporting Characters * Harusaki Naoto * Harusaki Rin Locations * Ultra Town Items * Rainbow Commune * Rainbow Cards * Blooming Commune * Flower Cards Category:Aurora Stars Pretty Cure Category:Aurora Stars Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:User: CureKanade Category:CureKanade's New Series